


Riders of Rohan

by Roachbugg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Jackson is a Good Friend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson and Issac are riders of rohan in service of Théodred while out on a scouting mission Isaac is hurt and Jackson comforts him in the best possible way. </p><p>(Short Probably just a one shot popped into my head so wanted to put it out there enjoy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riders of Rohan

Jackson growled as he cut the head from the orc that had just pulled Isaac from his horse. Jackson pulls his horse to a halt and jumps down to check on Isaac.

"Are you hurt Isaac?" Jackson asks checking him over for injuries. Isaac grunts in pain pointing to his leg.

"I think my leg was broken when I was unhorsed." Isaac winces in pain as he tries to stand and flops back to the ground.

Jackson cuts open Isaac's pant leg and inspects the leg. Jackson is no healer bit judging by the swelling the leg was definitely broken Jackson winces in sympathy as he diligently splints Isaac's leg and helps carries him to his own horse gingerly putting him in the saddle.

"Try not to fall off again." Jackson teases, and Isaac glares at him. "We are three days from Standard we can get you some proper help there alright?" Jackson gives Isaac's army a gentle squeeze.

"I'm fine Jax I don't need to be able to stand to ride a horse," Isaac grumbles

"You do need to be able to stand to get off of one however idiot unless you planned on sleeping in the saddle." Jackson Deadpans mounting his own horse.

They ride until nightfall the rough terrain of the Wold apparently doing nothing to ease the pain In Isaac's leg as he is jostled in the saddle by the time they find a crag to make camp in Isaac is covered in sweat and his face contorted into a pained grimace. Jackson helps him down from the saddle and helps him hobble over to a boulder gently letting Isaac sink down to rest his back against it. Isaac grunts in pain but relaxes slightly, Jackson gets a fire going and comes back over to Isaac lifting his injured leg gingerly and placing Isaac's pack underneath it to elevate his leg. Isaac grunts as the pain lessen a bit and give Jackson a smile of appreciation. Jackson returns the gesture and passes Isaac a flask.

"What is this?" Isaac asks eyeing the flask warily never being fond of medicine.

"It's Gondorian whiskey genius it won't stop the pain, but it will help you forget it hurts," Jackson says urging the flask up to Isaac's lips. Isaac takes a tentative swallow the stong liquor burns his throat but has a surprisingly smooth taste. Isaac nods un approval as they pass the flask back and forth both getting a bit merrier.

As Jackson laughs a horribly lewd joke, Isaac made Isaac can't help but notice how his eyes catch the light of the fire. Or how the strong muscles of his neck flex as he throws his head back and laughs. Or the way his face looks so gentle basked in firefight face pulled into a well-humored smile as Jackson giggles.

"Beautiful," Isaac whispers. Jackson's smile falters, and he quirks a brow.

"What?" Jackson says even though he had heard Isaac perfectly fine he feels his heart beat a little faster as Isaac raises his hand and places it on Jackson's cheek.

"I said you are beautiful." Isaac feels strangely sure of himself as he gently lets his thumb brush across the older man's cheek.

"Isaac," Jackson says gently grabbing his wrist. "You are drunk." Jackson reasons not really knowing how to feel about Isaac's advance, but his calloused hand felt warm and gentle on his cheek, and he felt the warmth of the affection spread through him.

"My wits are not so muddled that I don't know that I desire you, Jackson." Isaac half-whispers. Jackson makes a noise in his throat and throwing caution to the wind leans in and kisses Isaac. It starts a light pressing of lips. Isaac's lips are soft and pliant and Jackson feeling bold lets his tongue run over Isaac's bottom lip asking permission to enter. Isaac parts his lips and lets Jackson deepen the kiss. Jackson tastes of tobacco, the whiskey they had been sharing, and of dried meat, Isaac moans and places his hand on the back of Jackson's head running his fingers through the supremely soft hair. Jackson moans in response letting his own fingers twine into Isaac's curly locks. The break apart several moments later both panting. Jackson lets his hand travel up Isaac' s good leg to his lap palming the hardness he finds there Isaac hisses in pleasure.

"Jax my leg we can't. " Isaac says frustration evident in his tone.

Jackson gives Isaac a seductive smile unlacing Isaac's trousers and unbuckling his belt. "Just relax and let me take care of you, Isaac. I always look out for you don't I?" Isaac nods eagerly. And Jackson had always been there he had saved him when his father driven mad by grief from the death of his mother and attempted to kill him. When the riders brought Camden's broken body back slain by an Orc. When Isaac had sworn his service to the prince of Rohan Jackson was always there to protect him. Jackson tugged Isaac's hard member free of his trousers and marveled at it hard and thick and leaking he brought his mouth down tentatively licked the bead of pre-come from the slit causing Isaac to moan and Jackson to make a noise of approval at the taste.

Jackson licked and kissed down his length before hollowing his cheeks and sucking Isaac into his mouth. Isaac nearly came from the sensation moaning loudly as Jackson's warm mouth engulfed him. Jackson bobbed his head up and down slowly bringing Isaac pleasure Isaac gripped the back of Jackson's head not pushing him down just to show his approval. Jackson hummed in contentment as he continued to bob his head taking as much of Isaac into his mouth as he could Jackson gently massaged Isaac's heavy balls as he swirled his tongue around the crown of Issac's flushed cock causing the younger man to cry out in pleasure and reflexively buck his hips. But Jackson pinned Isaac's hips down with a firm hand and worked his cock harder with his mouth Isaac's breathing grew shallow as he felt familiar heat pool in his belly. "Jackson...." Isaac manages to hiss in warning but with a sharp tug on his balls and another swirl of his tongue around the head of Isaac's cock Isaac howls in pleasure as he spills into Jackson's mouth. Jackson sucks him through his orgasm and pulls off with a soft pop kissing Isaac and letting him taste his own essence on his friend's tongue. Isaac lays back sated, and sleepy Jackson tucked Isaac back into his trousers and slid up next to him putting his arm around Issac's shoulders.

"Rest Isaac we will leave in the morning and toy need sleep." Jackson soothes, and Isaac lets his eyes droop shut, and his head rests on Jackson's shoulder as he drifts off into a restful sleep.


End file.
